The demon eyed one
by Acexx
Summary: Ryutaro is a sand ninja lookng to get away from the sand village befor the war starts so he flees to the leaf village but Ryu has a secret he is from ancient clan whos Kekki genki steals that of other clans through physical contact will he be accepted


The most feared remnant

AN:I don't own naruto if I did I would not need to write fan fics. This story was actually started two years ago when I first started to write it was an OK first story so I thought it would make a good first upload so it kinda sucks I know lots of OCs and an altered time line tsunade is already the hokage and a war is set to start between the leaf village and the sand village. Also the OCs are based on some of my friends so they might seem to be a little weired so don't be to cruel to them. Any advice on how to improve any thing I write is greatly appreciated. Don't be to harsh PLZ.

The halls echo with shouts and pleas of criminals being tortured for information. All the interrogation rooms where loud except the final room on the left where only the shouts of the interrogator.

"Damn you sand snake tell me what it is your doing in the leaf village!" The anbu man yelled

"Look the name is Ryutaro Royama I am not here for trouble." Answered the sand ninja

"Do you sand ninja really think that we are that stupid you are here to what Assassinate the hokage or to sabotage our supply's. So what is it tell me now." The anbu yelled again

"Come on man I told you I am not here to attack the hokage or the village." Ryutaro answered

"thats it." the man yelled as he drew back and hit the Ryutaro

"Shiki don't do that we where not supposed to torture him he has not been charged with any thing yet." Exclaimed the female anbu

"You shut the hell up I will do what ever is necessary to get him to confess to his crimes." Shiki screamed back

"Hey I have to commit a crime first before I can admit..." Shiki punched Ryutaro again

Ryutaro wiped blood from his mouth as he righted him self in his chair

"Shiki don't do that..."This time Shiki hit his partner she fell off of her chair.

"That should shut you up."

"Hey now there is no call for doing that." Ryutaro said

"You shut up this is not any of your concern." Shiki said hitting his partner again

This time Ryutaro stood up.

"Look I am really warning you to stop hitting her."

"Oh a tough guy what are you going do if I don't do what you say." Shiki replied

He turned and hit his partner again. Ryutaro took a step towards Shiki. Shiki reacted and swung at Ryutaro. Ryu caught his fist.

"That shit is getting old." Ryu pulled Shiki in lifted him up and hurled him through the wall. The shouting stopped as he crashed into the opposite wall. People looked out of there rooms to see what the noise was. Ryu turned and pulled the female anbu to her feet.

"Sorry about that, the name is Ryutaro Royama at your service." Ryu said

"Naomi, You really should not have done that now you will be in trouble."

"Well I'll deal with that when the time comes."Ryu answered

"Naomi! What is this all about!" Said a tall blond haired women in the carnage of the wall

"I see someone got tired of Shiki's crap and finally shut him up."

"Yes that was Ryutaro Royama."Naomi answered

The women turned to Ryu.

"I am the 5th hokage Lady Tsunade,I am here to see if you are truly here on noble intension. I will ask you a series of question you will answer verbally and clearly am I clear."Tsunade said

"Yes hokage-sama."Answered Ryu

"What is your reasons for coming to the leaf village with the current political situation?"Tsunade asked

"I was fleeing t avoid going to war with a village we can't beat, Plus my family was originally from the leaf village so I thought I could return and help the village my father loved so much."Ryu answered

Tsunade sat for a minute than said "Did you have any intention of attacking me or anyone in the village ?"

"No, I just want to live here and join your ninja force to help."Ryu answered

"OK, after this settles will you ever return to the sand village?"She asked

"No they will kill me for leaving any way."Ryu answered

Tsunade started to preform hand seals then touched Ryu's forehead ...nothing happened

"Was that supposed to do something happen."asked Ryu

"If you had lied it would have shown. So now I will pass judgment,...Ryutaro Royama I give you permission to remain in the village and tomorrow you will be incepted as a ninja of the leaf village for tonight you will be allowed to stay in a motel by the gate Naomi will show you to the hotel and this card will tell anyone in the village that you are authorized to be in the village."

"Thank you madame hokage." answered Ryu

Tsunade turned and left the room watching two medical ninja help Shiki to the medical ward she smiled _That one will be interesting to watch._

"Well Ryutaro are you ready." asked Naomi

"Sure but just call me Ryu."

She smiled as they walked out the door.


End file.
